


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Mind-Altering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner says a word M'gann doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

A fill for Drabble Tag. Thought I would post here.

I had the prompt: Monster

Monster

"What did you call me?" M’gann asked.

Superboy stared at her defiantly, crossing his arms and repeated, “I said you’re acting like a monster.”

Monster.

She had heard the word all her life, spat at her by fellow Martians as she walked, by her enemies here on earth.

But she never imagined hearing that word come from the man she loved.

And for what? Because she could see the bigger picture? Because she didn’t want to put on the kid gloves for people conspiring against them? The same people that cost them teammates, friends?

She was doing good work.

He just needed to see that.

"I’m sorry you feel that way," She said softly.

She just had to fix that.


End file.
